The Rebel
by insha1609
Summary: The story of the girl who was sent before teresa, the one who knew about WICKED's truth. She was ready to sacrifice herself to save the gladers. She fell in love with a certain runner who cared for her deeply. Wait till she gets her memory back and everything will change, no one knows whether for the good or for the bad.
1. The Glade

Hannah's POV

I woke up, and all I could see was pure darkness, I could feel I was in a closed box of some kind and it was moving upwards. I was panicking, I couldn't remember who I was or where I was. I was clueless as heck and tears started to flow down my cheeks because of the raging emotions and thoughts that were going in my mind. I passed out.

When I woke up again I could at least remember my first name, I looked above and saw light which felt a bit relieving. After a few seconds the box/lift stopped. I heard some voices, "What in the world! It's a bloody girl!" a voice said, "It can't be, newt what are you talking about?" another voice chimed in.

"hey! I am newt", he said while looking down at me and throwing a rope in the box for me to get out, I grabbed the rope and pushed myself out of the he was tall and thin he had muscles and seemed to be strong , he had a british accent. He had blonde hair with an undertone of orange, and a small face with sharp features.

After I got out from the box I saw a bunch of teenagers surrounding me in a semi circle and were mumbling among themselves, and all of them were boys, I couldn't even see a single girl. After coming out of the buzz I started to notice where I actually was, it was a large area mostly covered with farms and greenery. On the left side was a small shelter kind of thing made out of wood and also a few huts were scattered here and there around the whole area and on the right side was a cluster of trees,the most bizzare thing was that the whole area was confined within four massive grey coloured walls walls which were covered in ivy and grim. It must have been a long time since they were built.

"hello!" newt said while frantically waving his hand in front of my face, "what?, I asked. "you have been standing here still for the past couple of minutes and probably zoned out", he said knitting his eyebrows together. "uh oh, sorry" I said as my face flushed with embarrassment, "but where am I ? why can't I remember anything? , I asked. "this is the glade and we call ourselves the gladers", he said while spreading his arms wide and with a proud smile, "don't worry you will get to know everything very soon" , he said after seeing the puzzled look on my face".

Someone was running in my direction and shouting at the top of his lungs, he was a guy with strong muscles and a serious look on his face, "hi, I am alby, sorry for disappearing suddenly." He said. "what happened?", newt asked him, "well, frypan spilled a bowl of hot steaming pasta on himself, now don't even ask me how he did that, so I had to go check on him", he said. "Is he fine now?" newt asked with concern in his voice, "yeah he is absolutely fine just some minor burns and nothing serious, the med jacks are taking care of him." He said, "good", newt said with a sigh of relief.

"so Hannah now I should take you to show you around the glade and tell you about how everything works here." He said looking at me, "okay" I said.

After walking around a bit and learning more about the glade with newt I was tired, so we sat under a tree to rest for a while. I also noticed that newt walks with a slight limp, I wanted to ask about it but my instinct told me that it isn't going to be a pleasant story so I decided it's better not to

"what are these openings, where do they lead to?" I asked him while pointing at those openings/gates and taking a bite from the apple that he gave me. "these openings lead to the maze, and you are not supposed to go there.", he said with a sad and somewhat angry look on his face, "what do you mean by that?", I asked in utter confusion. " I will tell you later greanbean, first let's go meet minho, he must be about to come", saying that he got up, brushed the dirt off his trousers with his thin and long fingers and started walking towards the opening/gate kind of thing.

The sky was turning dark and the sun had already set. I saw a figure running and emerging from the darkness of, which must be the maze that newt was talking about. it was a guy, he was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. He was really out of breath, it seemed like he had been running all day. He was a tall-well built guy, as soon as he came out of the gate he collapsed on the ground.

"so this time the greenie is a chick, well that's incredibly weird ."he said between his breaths. "hello I am Hannah", I said "hi! I am minho, the keeper of the runners" he said getting up. "newt told me what a keeper is, but what are runners though?", I asked him, "you will come to know very soon", he said with a wide grin on his face, and started running again but this time towards the homestead

I don't know why, maybe i am just desperate for information but i started following minho without even realizing. While i was trotting behind him to the homestead, i got a lot of looks probably because i was jogging around without any aim. But minho didn't care, it seemed as if he was used to people randomly running behind him all the time for no apparent reason. When we reached the homestead, he entered a room, and of course i did too. He took a pen and paper and started drawing some lines and scribbling words.

"What is this?", i asked him after he was finished with whatever he was doing. He then continued to tell me all about the maze, the runners and the most terrifying part, the grievers. "So now you understood?", he asked while we were walking to the dining area to have our dinner, "yes i did, and thank you for telling me all this", i thanked him with a smile. "Anytime, shuck face", he said with a smirk.

We then had our dinner which was cooked by frypan who was injured but still insisted he will only cook, as newt and alby told me he was very stubborn and won't let anyone else touch or cook anything in his kitchen.

"Hey hannah, i am frypan"' he said while i was having the last spoon of my soup, which was amazing. "Hi frypan, i heard that you got burned, are you okay now?", i asked, "yep, i am totally okay, accidents like these keep happening in the kitchen"' he said, "yeah, you are right"' i said. "I think you should go to bed now, you look really sleepy and exhausted", he said sweetly. He then proceeded to call newt and asked him to escort me to my bed.

After walking around for sometime and going up and down the stairs for a few times, newt finally stopped in front of a closed door. "Go ahead greenbean, its your room, free feel to call me if you need anything" he said while opening the door, "yes, sure", i said with a cheeky smile. As i entered the room, "good night", he said politely and closed the door.

I saw there were some fresh clothes kept in the washroom for me, i washed my face, took a quick shower and changed into some clean and comfy pyjamas. I crashed into the bed and thought about what a strange day it was. I thought about how all this might be just a dream but i knew it wasn't, everything that happened felt so real. I kept thinking about the people i met today, the things i heard, none of it made sense to me but i still believed every bit of it. I don't know when i got lost in my thoughts and slowly fell asleep after this long and tiring day.


	2. The Nightmares

"Rise and shine greenie!", someone whisper yelled in my left ear and i almost had a heart attack, as my eyes fluttered open i saw minho standing beside my bed with his jet black hair perfectly combed and grinning at me as if he had just won a bravery award for scaring the crap outta me.

"Man, why did you do that?", i asked in annoyance, he laughed, a pure heartful laugh, "sorry, but it was fun, wasn't it?" he said, "yeah, very fun", i said with my tone full of sarcasm. "Get cleaned up, you have five minutes i will be waiting for you outside your room, and then we will go get some breakfast.", he winked at me and went outside shutting the door behind him.

After getting ready i just put on my jacket and shoes, and opened the door to see minho smiling, i have to admit, no matter how much he annoyed me but i still loved his company.

We walked to the kitchen without conversing much, frypan welcomed us with a warm smile and served us some bacon and scrambled eggs.

"So, did you have any nightmares last night?", minho asked me while closely examining his strawberry with his fork, "not really, why are you asking so?", i asked being clueless as always. "Nah, just like that, because its a common thing that happens to the gladers, sometimes we have really horrific nightmares, sometimes we don't.", he said looking in my eyes, as if he knew i was lying, because i was, and he probably knew it too.

I saw things which were not only frightening but, also things about which i was scared to tell anyone even newt,minho or alby. I just looked down at my plate which had only a strip of bacon left in it, i was already full but i ate it anyway because i didn't want to look at minho, he surely knew i was hiding something but he didn't force to get it out of me. This is one of the reasons for which i admired minho. He didn't say a word to me after that,just finished his meal and went to the maze as he did every morning.

I went to do the jobs that were assigned to me, i haven't yet been given my permanent job, i have just been trying new ones everyday. But i was too distracted by what i saw in my dreams, to do anything right, i tried plowing the soil to plant seeds but ended up plowing at all the wrong spots, newt asked me what was wrong with me today but i just told him i wasn't feeling very well so he told me to rest for a while, that meant thinking more about what i saw last night. I don't even know if they were memories or just random things my brain was showing me, but they seemed to be memories, i saw two more teens, a girl and a boy, both of them had dark hair, a woman's voice kept saying in my head that 'WCKD is good', i don't even know what it meant. I saw myself working at something with those two other kids. All of this seemed so strange and scary.

I just went to my room and sat on my bed and kept thinking about whether i should tell minho or newt about all this.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door, "come in", i said. Minho walked in with a little smile and scratching the back of his head, "sorry to disturb you, but newt told me you weren't well so i came here to just have a look if everything is fine",he said with slight frown on his face "i am fine, minho",i said. "Okay then, i will leave now, as you must need some rest, and inform me if you will need anything",he said, "no, stay here, i need to talk to you", i said while looking down at my lap. "So you finally made up your mind to tell me about the nightmares?",he asked me with his hands folded across his chest, i looked at him wide-eyed even though i had a clue that me must be knowing that i was lying, but i still had a little panic attack in my head.

"Umm..yeah kind of, i am sorry i lied to you, i was scared and didn't know what to do", i said with an apologetic tone because i felt bad for not trusting him enough. "It's ok greenie, there is nothing to be sorry about, and i do understand why you feel scared, now tell me what you saw, it is very important, because we don't know what can get us out of this maze.", he said. "Come sit", i said directioning to the other end of my bed, he sat without a word and waited for me to start with my story, so i did, "First i saw myself arguing with a middle-aged woman, she seemed to be a doctor, we were arguing over something, i was shouting at her but she remained calm and composed , she kept talking about some kind of a cure. Then the seen changed and i was in a cabinet working with some computers and two other kids, a boy and a girl, i got into some kind of a beef with that girl too, but the way we talked, i think she must have been my friend, the boy kept quiet though, he didn't speak a word,it ended up with me being dragged by two guards and getting locked in a room. The room was pitch dark and i could hear screaming and other awful sounds coming from somewhere, and i woke up."i blurted out every little detail, because i knew i could trust him, but i didn't tell him about one specific thing, it didn't seem that important to me, but i had a feeling i should keep that to myself, i don't know why. After i finished he just nodded his head a few times, said nothing and left the room.

After minho left i got out from my bed and went to map room. although i am not allowed to go there without the keeper of the runners' knowing about it, but i didn't care as i was curious. I took out the recent maps from the shelf and started looking at them and analysing them carefully, i wasn't being able to understand it completely but i did understand some of the patterns.

as i was going through some other maps, alby walked in. he looked at me with his deep brown eyes, "what the hell are you doing here, and what makes you think that it's okay for you to come here without any permission?", he asked me, "i am really very sorry, but i couldn't stop myself from taking a look, i was curious and needed some information about this stupid maze.", i said trying to justify my actions and what i did just now. "Minho had already told you what you needed to know, hannah", he said , "punish me if you want, i know what i did was wrong but you can't keep me in the dark forever.", i said. "I am giving you a final warning, if you break one more rule, you will be getting sent to the pit, and let this stay between both of us, because i don't want these shanks to know and think that i am being biased towards you, i am sparing you because i understand how you feel.", he said with a bit of sympathy. "Thank you, alby but you don't really need to do this for me, if i deserve a punishment then go ahead, i have no problem with it", i said. "No, it's okay, just remember not to repeat this", he said.

I left the room so did he, had my dinner, talked to newt about my schedule for tomorrow and what all new jobs i will be trying, and went to sleep.

I woke up, and peeked outside the window, it was still a little dark, but i anyways jumped out from my bed, got ready and headed outside the homestead, many of the boys were still sleeping, i saw minho having breakfast, then i saw gally working in the fields and cutting a tree with his axe for wood. Without thinking much i walked up to him, "hey, gally" i said trying to sound cheerful as i have heard from several other gladers the he wasn't one of the most friendliest people around here, "what do you want greenie?", he said without even looking up and continued doing his work. "Hannah, it's hannah not greenie", i responded, "yeah whatever, as if i care" , to which i just rolled my eyes, "are you always this grumpy?" , i asked him trying not to sound too rude. "Yeah maybe, why are you here anyways huh?, trying to lighten the mood?, well if it so then let me tell you, this place is a mess and nothing can make it better even your useless efforts to make new friends and joke around.", he said coldly. Whatever he said was harsh but it was true, this place is going to drive me crazy, i have been here only for two days and it already feels like i have been here forever, well technically i have, because i can't remember a single day of my past life.

I saw a few guys staring at me while i was walking towards the woods., as they usually did, there is nothing else you can expect when you are the only girl among fifty or so boys,the still couldn't believe that the creators sent a girl, some of them don't even trust me, they think i am some sort of a spy, but i have learned to ignore them, as they are scared to even come near me as they know if they try to act smart around me, alby and newt are gonna break their noses so they maintain their distance, which i am happy about.

I started walking deep into the woods, i could hear the rustling of leaves due to the wind blowing,and the soft chirping of the birds, the weather was soothing and for the first time in these past couple of days i felt kinda relaxed. I sat under a tree and looked at the thin stream of cool and fresh water flowing in front of me, i slowly dipped my fingers in the water and felt a cold sensation travel up my arm all the way to my spine, i cupped a little bit of water in my palm and drank it sip by sip, which seemed to clear up my mind a bit and calm my nerves. I leaned back onto the bark of the tree i was sitting under and closed my eyelids. My stomach rumbled and i remembered that i haven't had breakfast yet, i didn't wanted to go back but i couldn't stay here forever either, after all, i can't escape the reality for long. So i got up ran my fingers through my light brown hair strands a few times and went back towards the kitchen. While going back i thought i should come more often to the woods, it made me feel a lot better.


	3. The Truth

As i went to the kitchen and had my breakfast, newt walked in, we both greeted each other and he left after having his meal, "he hates this place", frypan said while washing the dirty dishes in the sink, "what?" i asked raising my eyebrows, "newt, he is never happy, he has been here for freaking three years and still there is no hope of getting out, he and all of us are tired of this place", he said with a sad tone, "i understand, i wonder what's outside this maze, or why we were sent here", i said. "We all wonder the same, but there is nothing we can do", he said. "But why are you having this conversation with me fry?' i asked, "because i have seen you in my nightmares, you worked for the creators", he responded calmly, i had no words, i was shocked and my hands started shaking. I got up from my table and went straight towards the maze openings.

Tears started to well up in my eyes and thus blurring my vision, i kept stroking my hands on the side of my jacket to comfort myself, which wasn't helping at all. My head was spinning with the thoughts that i was thinking, i kept walking towards the closest large opening between the two walls that led to the maze, ignoring everything that fell in my path. I stopped when i was around two feet away from the gate, i thought about how could have i created this, it is impossible, i fell to my knees and started weeping.

"What happened?", a boy with ginger hair asked, clint, i thought ,the med jack. "Nothing, i am fine", i said looking at him with my puffy eyes, "i know it must be overwhelming for you, we all have been there", he said kneeling down beside me. "Thanks for understanding", i said with a fake smile, he got up and smiled back, then ran back from where he came.

I continued sitting in front of the gaping opening, my mind was blank, i couldn't think of anything neither good nor bad.

"Get up you shank!" newt screamed from a distance, "why?" i asked, "it's dangerous! Get away from the gate!", he ordered. I got up reluctantly, gave him a dirty look, and went a few more feets away from the gate and sat again. I thought again and again about what frypan has said, it can't be true.

I sat there for hours trying to remember any pieces of my memory, but it was useless. Finally i gave up and headed towards the farms to complete my work, if there was any possibility that i have done this to these kids then i would try my best to make up for this klunk mess. have to get them out of here, i will get them out of here.

As soon as minho and the other runners came back from the maze, i just went up to minho and said, "make me a runner". He looked at me with a blank expression, "oh ok shut your hole greenie, and listen, don't ever mention this again", he simply said and walked away. Holy shit!, i thought to myself, he reacted as if i asked him shove a freaking log of wood down my throat, well going into the maze was probably way worse than that.

I decided there was no point in talking to minho about this, so i tried the next best option, obviously newt or as i say "mama noot'. "Hey newt, need to talk about something real quick", i said, newt looked towards me from across the farm he was working in and stood up, "yeah?", he asked running up to me. "I want to be a runner" i said simply, "why do you think so, that it is a good idea hannah?", he asked arching his right eyebrow. "I need to explore the maze, i know i can help everyone get out of this shuck place, please give me a chance", i said trying to sound relevant, "you have a death wish or what?" he asked , "not really"i said with a frown. "See hannah i am telling you for the first and the last time, we have been here for 3 klunk years, and these runners have been working their asses off everyday but we still haven't been able to find a single clue that can lead us out of this shuck maze. But that doesn't mean i won't give you a chance, i am just telling you the current situation so that you won't get your hopes too high and get your dreams of reaching the outside world crushed and then cry like a baby.", he said with a straight face. "How will i prove myself?" i asked, "good question greenbean, but sadly i don't have an answer to that, we will see" he said and went back to his basket full of oranges and started plucking more of them, sweet and juicy.

I also decided to get some of my work done for today, helped frypan wash some dishes, got some fresh hay for the pigs that were going to get slaughtered the next day by winston's sharp and bloody knives, poor animals i thought as they chewed on their dry and probably tasteless food.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and i turned around to see minho with strange roll of paper in his hands, "what's that?" i asked while poking the roll of sheet with my index finger for no reasonable cause. "Nothing special, it's just a map of the glade which i was carrying to keep in the storeroom so i thought maybe i could take you along and give you a mini tour of our store room", he said with a hint of a smile on his face. "That's cool!" i said excitedly. I really wanted to know more about the glade and this was the perfect opportunity.

We went towards the homestead, but instead of going inside we took a turn to the left and entered a small room. The whole room was covered in dust, dirt and cobwebs, i wondered how do spiders exist in such a place. I ran my fingers along the edge of a table which was kept in the middle of the room, and my fingers got a layer of dirt deposited over them, i am dumb. At the corner of the room some weapons were kept which looked like they haven't been used in a thousand years. The room was filled with old maps, books, tools and other useless stuff, these gladers have been hoarding these things since a long time, but when you live in a place like this, you can expect anything to pop out of anywhere at anytime time!

"You seem to really like this storeroom greenie", minho said with a smirk as he kept the map he brought with himself in one of the top shelves. I just gave him a disgusted look and continued further exploring the room. Soon i got bored and both of us left to have our dinner.

After having a full plate of delicious food i went straight to bed, before i could think much about the day, my eyes closed shut and i fell into a deep sleep with a shit ton of nightmares awaiting.


End file.
